


Do You Want A Kiss?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Jock Dean, M/M, Nerd Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi to me on <a href="http://www.treacherouscas.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>. :)</p></blockquote>





	Do You Want A Kiss?

Dean Winchester had a crush and everybody knew about it.

Well, at least to him it seemed like everyone saw it. He knew his thoughts looked like they were straight out of a chick-flick script but there was no way he could look at quiet, nerdy and adorable Castiel Novak and not want to kiss him until they both couldn’t breathe.

Dean would watch Castiel walk around the hallways with his small group of friends and often even find those blue eyes staring at him before the two of them turned away at the embarrassment of being caught. Dean’s friends would make fun of him for being so obvious and yet not doing anything about it; apparently, it was clear that Castiel had a huge crush on him too.

And it’s not that Dean didn’t want to make a move, he did, but growing up with a traditional father who had been in the army taught him to keep his bisexuality to himself; besides, he was scared it would hurt his position on the team if he came out.

Dean knew the story of the jock falling for the shy guy was predictable and overused but he didn’t care one bit as long as he got to watch every time a smile spread on Castiel’s face and how his eyes would shine when he was excited or how his h- yeah, okay, maybe he was going a little too far with the sentimental descriptions and the stalking… He was totally gonna blame Sam for that.

“Hey, Deano!” Dean took his head from inside his locker – where the hell was his Math book? – and stared at the wide grin on the other boy’s face. Gabriel was Castiel’s brother and a year older than them; he was the senior everyone feared and admired because of the enormous list of pranks he was able to pull without being held responsible for. “I got you something.” He handed him a plastic bag with a box inside and Dean eyed it suspiciously.

“What is it?”

“I know you’ve been dying to talk to my little bro so there you go. He loves those, he won’t say no. Probably.” Gabriel shrugged. “Anyway, gotta run. Grow some balls, Winchester!” He chuckled and left.

Dean took a deep breath and prepared himself to whatever was inside that box before opening it. _Oh, you have got to be kidding me._

One hour later, Dean was still holding the black box with one of his hands using the other to tap against his jeans with his fingers. He had spent the entire Math class lost in thought, trying to figure out a way to approach Castiel and not make it weird.

“What’s going on, brother?” Benny snapped his fingers in front of Dean’s face. “What’s in the box?”

“Uh… Chocolate.” Dean cleared his throat. “For Castiel.”

“I’m sorry but… Why are you still here talking to us, then?” Jo asked with her eyebrows arched.

“I don’t know how to talk to him…” Dean admitted with his head down.

“Dude, you’re like… King of pick-up lines, there’s no way you don’t know what to say.” Jo said then smiled knowingly. “Wait a minute… You’re nervous!”

“Yeah, I don’t know, it’s him.” Dean sighed and rubbed his temples with the hand that wasn’t holding the box. “He-he’s different.”

“Buddy, you’re really gone on him, aren’t ya?” Benny smiled when Dean blushed. The bell rang and Jo rolled her eyes.

“You better talk to him at lunch.” She warned before leaving to her class. Benny shrugged and pulled Dean towards History.

Next class came and went way faster than Dean hoped it would and suddenly it was lunch time and he was this close to freaking out. He was usually better at this kind of stuff, but Castiel had a different effect on him and Dean had no idea why or what to do about it.

“You’re joking, right?” Dean knew he was screwed when Jo put her tray in front of him. “I thought I was gonna get here and see you all happy with Blue Eyes over there. But no, I was wrong and you’re still a coward.”

“Stop it.”

“I’m just saying, Dean, I’m about to go there and talk to him myself; I bet we’d actually go somewhere instead of just sitting here and daydreaming about what it would be like…” She stopped talking when Dean got up and walked to where Castiel was sitting.

“That was a bit rough.” Charlie said looking at Jo.

“He needed a push.” She said and they all sat in silence to watch.

Dean had to stop himself from turning around three times on the short time it took him to cross the cafeteria. When he pulled the chair beside Castiel, his breath got stuck in his throat at the pair of blue eyes staring at him.

“Hey. It’s Castiel, right?” Dean thanked Heaven, Hell and Purgatory his voice didn’t show how nervous he really was. At Castiel’s tiny nod, he continued. “I was wondering…” He stopped and huffed a laugh at how ridiculous this was gonna sound. “Do you want a kiss?”

Castiel’s eyes widened and he blushed so hard he was afraid he might scare Dean away. “Sorry… What?” But Dean just smiled.

“If you were any more adorable I don’t think I’d be able to handle it.” And Castiel thought it was impossible, but his face turned even redder. “For you.” Dean put the black box on the table.

“Thank you.” Castiel whispered. Dean smiled at him and winked before going back to his own table.

“What is it?” Anna asked when Dean could hear them anymore. Castiel opened the box and let a smile spread on his face.

“Hershey’s Kisses.”

“Aw, your favorites.” Anna smiled at him and Castiel could barely contain his own excitement.

“I wonder how he knew…” He looked at Gabriel aware of the answer.

“This is the biggest I’ve seen you smile in a long time. You’re welcome, little bro.”

***

By the end of the day, Dean was pretty satisfied with himself. He didn’t know if Castiel was going to come and talk to him or if he had just ruined all of his chances with him for being a total creep, but he was happy he took that step. Just as he closed his locker to go home, he heard Castiel’s voice.

“Hello, Dean.” He looked shyer than usual and had an adorable hint of pink on his cheeks.

“Hey.” Dean smiled. “Did you like the chocolates?” They started walking to the door.

“I didn’t eat them. Not all of them, anyway. I mean Gabriel did try to take it of my hands and eat it all in one go, but…” He glanced at Dean but quickly looked away when green eyes met his. “I wanted to share them with you.”

Dean didn’t know what to say. He was about to open the door when he stopped and just stared at Castiel, who stared back for a while then became self-conscious about what he had said and took a step back.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“Oh, no, it’s fine.” Dean was quick to explain and walked outside waiting for Castiel. “I’m surprised, that’s all.” He smiled reassuringly. “Where do you live? I’ll walk with you.”

“A-Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother.” Castiel ate one of the chocolates and Dean tried not to look at his lips. He failed.

“Of course, man. I’ve been wanting to spend some time with you for a while, anyway.” Dean looked at the sidewalk and attempted to ignore the heat he felt on his face. Castiel didn’t know what to say so he handed Dean the box and smiled when their eyes met. “Where’s Gabriel by the way?” He passed the chocolates back to Castiel after eating one.

“We don’t usually walk home together. He likes to stop at a candy shop and it’s far from the school… I used to go with him, but he said I kept annoying him about going home so I stopped.” He gave Dean the box again. “You have a brother, right?”

They quickly developed a silent agreement that whoever had the box was supposed to talk. They laughed, or Dean laughed at Castiel’s lack of knowledge in pop culture, talked about family, school, books, music and movies. In thirty minutes they covered various topics of conversation and didn’t even notice the time passing until they reached Castiel’s house.

“Thank you for walking with me.” Castiel said and Dean realized he was looking at him with a bit more confidence now, like he was convinced Dean wasn’t part of a big bad joke.

“We should do this more often. It was fun… Getting to know you better and stuff.” Dean put his hands on his pockets and stared at the way Castiel’s lips moved upwards even if just a bit.

“I agree.” Castiel looked at the house. “I should go.”

In a wave of courage, Dean took a hand out of his pocket and pulled Castiel by the wrist until their lips touched. It was chaste and barely even a second, but it felt wonderful. When they stepped away, he started to regret doing it, but immediately rejected that idea when Castiel blushed and smiled.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Dean.” He lingered for a while before turning around and walking inside.

“Bye, Cas.”

When Castiel closed the door to his room not even five minutes later, he had to sit on his bed and take deep breaths to calm himself down.

_Dean Winchester just kissed me._

He could still feel where Dean’s hand had caught his wrist, could still feel the soft lips on his own and he could never forget the smile on Dean’s face. Castiel sat there, not being able to contain the smile on his face, and played the moment in his mind innumerous times before walking to the bathroom to take a shower. When he came back, there was a text on his phone.

_[Unknown] at 15:30_

_hey, Cas, this is Dean_

_[Unknown] at 15:30_

_just found ur number inside my math book, a note from Gabriel… hope you don’t mind ;)_

Castiel stared at the screen and let his smile grow bigger before realizing what that meant: Dean wanted to talk to him; he had saved his number on his phone and now was expecting them to exchange text messages. Dean couldn’t have found him that interesting.

_But we had a great time today and he even kissed me! I can’t be that annoying… Right?_

Castiel took a deep breath and put his fingers to work, quickly saving Dean’s number making a deal with himself that he wouldn’t change to please him.

_You at 15:35_

_Hello, Dean. No, I don’t mind._

_Dean at 15:36_

_great! Listen, r u busy tomorrow night?_

Castiel froze. Had Dean just asked him on a date?

_You at 15:38_

_No. I am not supposed to leave the house on school nights but I can get Gabriel to help me._

_Dean at 15:39_

_look at u, being all sneaky to go out with me ;) can i pick u up at 7 then?_

_You at 15:39_

_Dean at 15:40_

_it’s a date ;)_

_You at 15:40_

_You do realize you use a lot of winky faces, right?_

_Dean at 15:42_

_shut up_

_Dean at 15:42_

_no, hold on, i didn’t mean it like that_

_You at 15:43_

_I know, Dean._

Castiel smiled fondly at the screen, he had paid enough attention to know Dean hadn’t said it in a bad way; it was just an automatic response.

“Whoa, what you smiling at?” Gabriel said when he walked in, still holding the handle.

“Uh… Nothing.” Castiel locked the phone and placed it on the nightstand.

“I take it Deano found my little note.” Gabriel grinned. “Are you sexting yet?” He wiggled his eyebrows and Castiel glared at him.

“If we were, the door would be locked.” Castiel laughed as the grin on Gabriel’s face slowly disappeared.

“Ok, smartass.” Gabriel crossed his arms and stared at his little brother.

“I need you to help me go out with him tomorrow.” Castiel said and watched as the grin returned and Gabriel arched one eyebrow.

“Oh, my God… Cassie, the Responsible, sneaking out to see his boyfriend?” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Are you helping me or not?”

“Of course, little bro. But if he tries anything, tell me so I can cut his dick off.”

“My mouth is probably going to be a bit full to talk; I don’t think this is going to work.” Castiel said in a completely serious tone and Gabriel sighed.

“Oh man, he’s so not ready for your sassy side. Anyway, just wanted to tell you that I’m home and about to cook dinner because mom and dad are not here until ten.” Gabriel said before turning around and closing the door behind him.

Castiel lied down on his bed and picked up his phone, smiling when the  _You have 2 new text messages_ warning appeared.

***

Castiel was waiting for Anna while she took her books out of her locker and listening to her talk about this wonderful guy she had met at her neighbor’s birthday party last night. He yawned, not because he didn’t care about her story, but because he had gone to bed past 1 am talking to Dean.

And he was so immersed in what Anna was saying that he actually  _jumped_ when someone – not someone,  _Dean_  – walked right into his personal space to kiss him in the cheek. He whispered ‘Morning’ before continuing his previous path.

“What happened to painfully heterosexual Dean Winchester?” Anna interrupted herself to ask.

“I don’t think he cares all that much anymore.” Castiel said with a smile, still trying to calm his heart and make his face go back to its normal color.

***

Castiel was nervous; there was no way of hiding it and he was scared Dean would find it weird and ditch him. He was pacing around his bedroom when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Dean at 19:08_

_i’m outside :)_

Castiel’s heart stopped and he didn’t even realize he was holding his breath until he started getting dizzy.

“Dude has a badass car… I’m not saying he’s trying to overcompensate but…” Gabriel put his hands up as if he was saying  _I’ll let you take your own conclusions_. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t do this.” Castiel said and Gabriel saw how terrified he was. “I’ll ruin everything.”

“What? No, listen to me: you’re great and it’ll be amazing. Besides, he’s already so hooked in you he wouldn’t notice if you showed up wearing mismatched shoes.” Castiel smiled and, oddly enough, felt better.

He let Gabriel push him downstairs and towards the door. Castiel slowly opened it, taking one first step into the cool night before turning around to close it. He took his time walking to Dean’s –  _beautiful_  – car and took a deep breath before getting inside.

“Hi, Cas.” Dean smiled brightly at him and Castiel couldn’t help but smile back, blushing in the intensity of his gaze.

“Hello, Dean.”

It was quiet for some time but neither of them seemed to mind, instead enjoying the comfortable silence that few people can provide.

“You nervous?” Dean said when they stopped at a red light. The two of them had been in the car for no longer than five minutes and neither of them had said anything else after greeting each other.

“Is it bad if I am?” Castiel, as he usually did when he wasn’t comfortable, answered with another question and stared at his folded hands in his lap.

“No… I think it’s cute.” Castiel felt Dean’s eyes on his face and turned to look outside the window to hide his red face. “I like it when you blush.” Dean added before driving under the green light again.

“You’re my first date.” Castiel went back to focusing on his hands.

“Really?” He could hear the smile in Dean’s voice but only looked up when another hand interlaced with his. “I’m glad.”

“You should put both hands on the steering wheel.” Castiel said but didn’t make any movement to let Dean’s hand go.

“Nah… I could drive Baby with my eyes closed. Besides, we’re almost there.” Castiel frowned.

“We could have walked.” Castiel gave Dean a knowing smile when he shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. “You know, I think Gabriel was right.”

“About what?” Dean asked suspiciously while he parked in his house’s garage.

“You, this car… You’re overcompensating.” Dean’s foot hit the break so hard Castiel had to put his hand on the dashboard to hold himself back.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean took a deep breath and looked at Castiel, making small circles in his hand with his thumb. “You alright?” Castiel nodded.

“I think we should walk next time.” Dean glared at Castiel and squeezed his hand one last time before opening the door and getting out of the car.

“I am not overcompensating.” Dean said when they reached the front door; Castiel laughed and followed him inside.

 “Are we alone?” Castiel arched one eyebrow at Dean.

“I thought it’d be better.” He shrugged and walked to the kitchen. When Castiel didn’t follow, he stopped.

“Is that you?” Castiel pointed at one of the pictures in the bookshelf.

“Uh, yeah… Man, I should’ve hidden those pictures.” Dean took a few steps closer.

“You were so cute…” Dean smiled. “What happened?” Dean’s smile faded and he stared at Castiel pretending to be offended.

“Are you sassing me, Novak?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Castiel smiled and went back to the shelf. “It’s a good sign, you know.” He glanced towards Dean before continuing. “It means I am starting to feel comfortable around you.”

“Good.”

Dean didn’t know what else to say. He watched as Castiel looked through the picture frames his mom insisted on keeping there and wondered when he had gotten so lucky. Not even four days ago he thought it was impossible to get Castiel Novak to go out with him and yet here Castiel was: in his house going through his baby pictures.

“Is that your mother? She’s beautiful.” Dean smiled at the picture of the four of them in the park on a sunny day.

“Yeah, she is… The baby in her arms is Sammy and that’s my dad. You know, if he was still here I’m not sure we would be having this date right now.” Castiel frowned. “He wasn’t very… open-minded.”

“Oh.” Castiel looked at the picture again. “Where did he go?”

“He died… Car accident.”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Castiel stared at Dean with those big blue eyes and Dean saw how genuine he was in his apology.

“It’s fine.” Dean shrugged. “Now if you’re done laughing at little Dean there…” He put his hand out and Castiel took it.

After a quick stop to the kitchen to get everything they needed, Dean guided Castiel to the living room. He put the snacks and sodas on the coffee table and turned to Castiel, who was already sitting on the couch.

“What do you wanna watch?”

“You can choose.” Castiel shrugged.

“You like Star Trek?” Dean asked going through the DVDs on the shelf.

“Never watched it.” Castiel smiled when Dean turned to him with an expression of complete shock on his face.

“Have you been living under a rock? Star Wars, then?” Castiel shook his head. “Lord Of The Rings? Harry Potter?” Dean sounded even more exasperated now, but Castiel kept saying no. “Please tell me you know Batman.”

“I know who he is, but I have never seen the movies.” Castiel blushed with the way Dean was staring at him.

“I don’t care if it takes all year; you’re watching all of those.” Dean put the Star Trek DVD on and sat down, smiling when Castiel unconsciously moved closer to him.

Halfway through, Dean decided that instead of watching the movie he wanted to watch Castiel watch the movie. His blue eyes were completely focused and he was frowning, a sign of his total focus on the TV screen.

Once the snacks were over, they changed their positions and ended up doing something that definitely  _wasn’t_  cuddling, but it wouldn’t hurt Dean to say that a hundred more times if anyone saw it.

“You’re staring.” Castiel said without taking his eyes of the television and Dean stopped the hand that was in his hair.

“No, I’m not.” He stated and proceeded to act like nothing had happened. The smug grin on Castiel’s face gave Dean an idea. “Hey, Cas? You ticklish?”

Castiel immediately sat up and put some distance between them. “No.”

“Oh, really?” Dean moved closer and straddled Castiel’s hips before attacking his sides.

Dean watched as Castiel threw his body back on the couch and tried to fight the hands moving fast against him, blue eyes so bright and lips curling in a wonderful smile. It was a beautiful thing to see, the first time Dean saw Castiel laugh like that, and he got the feeling it wasn’t something people experienced every day.

Eventually, Dean stopped. He smiled at Castiel’s red cheeks and the tears rolling down his face, his heaving chest and the state of his hair. No being able to hold himself back anymore, he leaned down and closed the gap between them.

Castiel sighed and opened his mouth, tangling his fingers in Dean’s hair and putting his other hand on Dean’s left shoulder.

“I thought you said you wanted me to watch the movie.” Castiel said when Dean broke the kiss.

“We can watch it again some other time.” Dean said and Castiel laughed, moving his hand from his hair so he could cup Dean’s jaw. They stayed like that for a while, just looking into each other’s eyes, until Dean blushed. “Hey, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Do you want a kiss?”

Castiel laughed. “Yes, I would very much like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://www.treacherouscas.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
